El secreto de PearlPearl's secret
by EIRHernandez
Summary: Steven is trusted with a photo album which contain pearl's most sacred, deepest secret. Steven obtiene un álbum fotográfico con el mas grande secreto de Perla. dejen criticas. leave reviews they are apreciated.
1. Were all began

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

Pearl was nervous, as she was finishing the details for tonight's events. She looked at the mirror and saw herself; while black was not a color that she liked she was certain that she looked as close as she could get to…him. Her peach hair was certainly an advantage, and picking up the tickets and the extra cash that she will need to pull her plan off was certainly a must. After making sure that nobody saw her she used the portal so she could be close to the city where he will be giving his presentation. After a short amount of travel she made her way to the "Festhalle" building. There she found out that a lot of other earth women had the same idea that her. There were some blondes and brunettes, some skinny some Garnet shaped…but she was proud that her hair was authentic; getting to the very front she sat and waited for the event to begin. She was especially grateful to Garnet who got her the pieces of gold so she could get the money and pay for the tickets and for the suit; and also for not asking any questions. Deep down Pearl knew that Garnet was aware of what she had planned to do or at least had an idea.

The voices began to murmur as the lights went off and then he appeared. The slicked back blond-orange hair, the white shirt and the black pants and vest. Pearl could barely contain her excitement and following the others she began to chant his name. It was the beginning of one of her best nights.

After everything finished, she went to do the second part of her plan. One payment here and she was back stage. There were at least four more women that had the same idea, two where holding…what's the name? LP? Another was holding a small book and the final woman was unbuttoning her shirt a little…she only expected to see him. Fumbling a little, there maybe was a little paper on her…after searching up and down she understood that she only had what she was wearing and her ticket.

One by one the girls came in and out of the room…finally it was her turn. Entering the room there he was sitting on a folding chair…then he looked at her and smiled…he was amused by her little homage. Walking around her he praised the suit and took special attention on her hair. Asking if he could touch it, Pearl could not find one reason to not let him. She closed her eyes feeling his hands in her hair…he was very close. The she heard the door opening and there was a man with a camera. He looking at her, asking if she would like a photo. She just nodded and then he holds her by the waist, the flash sounds and after waiting for the photos to be developed fast, they talked for a while. As soon as the photographer came back he took the photo and, grabbing a pen, signed it.

Pearl returned to the temple with a permanent smile on her face, the photo secure in her pearl and after making sure that she was not seen she changed to her usual appearance…after all that she decided to go outside and just look the sky…it was a nice night after all, this night in 1976.


	2. El secreto the secret

**Thanks to the great Tomoyo-chan284 who beta this story.**

It was morning as Steven enjoyed a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. As he sat on the couch, he heard the temple door opening to reveal Amethyst running as fast as she could carrying a small book with her.

-STEVEN CATCH!—

Steven reacted out of instinct and he rapidly caught the book…and then confused, turned to Amethyst who was fending off Pearl.

-Uh Amethyst…what's…-?

-RUN!—Amethyst shouted as she tried to keep Pearl at bay.

Taking the book Steven began to make his way to the door…it must be important if Amethyst is willing to fight off Pearl.

-NO STEVEN STOP, DON'T LISTEN TO…-Pearl began but was cut off by a supplex from Amethyst in her purple puma form.

-RUN DUDE!—Amethyst said as she turned in time to dodge Pearl's spear.

In a split second Steven thought that it was better to run for the time being. As he came out of the house and ran through the beach he began thinking…what could possibly be in this book that was worth fighting over…that was until he crashed into somebody.

-ARGH, Steven.—Connie said as she tried to disentangle herself from Steven on the ground.

-Amethyst came out and then she gave me this book and Pearl wants it but Amethyst told me to run and don't know what is going on.—he said as fast as he could now really confused.

-All for this book?—Connie said confused.

-YES!—Steven said now distraught.

-We can hide in town…it will be like a mystery novel.—Connie said, her eyes star shaped.

Steve followed Connie as they picked one location to hide until things had "died down".

-Hmm Steven…what's in the book?—Connie asked as they searched for a proper place to hide.

-I don't know, I haven't even seen it yet.—Steven said as he looked at the book.

-We'll see it when we have a proper "hideout"…hum which place…oh that one.—she said pointing to the pizzeria.

-Connie you are a genius.— Steven said as they entered the pizzeria trying to look as not suspicious.

The pizzeria happen to be occupied by the cool kids.

-Oh man Steven—Sour Cream said.

-Hey Steven..and Connie what's up.—Jenny said.

Buck raised his cup acknowledging them.

-We are on a secret mission.—Connie said with a mysterious air.

-A secret mission about what?—Sour Cream said taking a bite of his pizza.

-This book.—Steven said smiling, putting the book on the table.

-It looks like an normal photo album—Jenny said picking it up…then she open it and she covered her mouth nearly letting it fall in the pizza but catching it in time.

-Jenny be careful with the pizz…WHOA!—Sour Cream said as he leaned to see inside the photo album.

Buck leaned in interested to just drop his drink and open his mouth in a big 'O'.

-Guys, it's HIM.—Jenny said beyond stunned.

-No way…it's HIM and Steven's mom.—Sour Cream said passing one page and looking with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and…jealousy?

-Steven, this is a photo album of Pearl and…-Jenny began to say when the doors open with a boom and there she was…Pearl looking on the verge of a breakdown.

-Steven, give me that book and we can forget everything. Even you kids, just promise that you will never reveal what is inside.—Pearl said spear on hand and edging closer to them.

-Whoa miss calm down…we promise to not say anything but—Sour Cream began but…negotiations were stopped when Steven took the book from Jenny.

-NO, Amethyst is counting on me, Connie!—Steven said as he and Connie began to make his way to the back door…Pearl close behind. That was until she tripped on a recently moped floor and crashed into Kiki who was carrying the tomato sauce. With seconds Steven and Connie made their way out and slammed the door.

Pearl came out seconds latter showered in the sauce and began to run…then Steven and Connie came out of the trash can.

-It's lucky that was empty.—Steven said.

-It still stunk.—Connie said weary of Steven choice of hideout even if it worked.

-Now I want to know what is inside of this book.- he said making his way inside again.

-Hey stu-ball what are you doing here?—Greg said as he sat there talking with Jenny about what had happen.—Jenny said that you were escaping from Pearl.—

-Yes Mr. universe, she wanted this album.—Connie said taking the album from Steven and putting it on Greg's table…the she open the book and let out a gasp.—Steven…Pearl and HIM.—Connie said with excitement.

-UGH! Who is him?—Steven asked now annoyed and confused. As soon as he asked Greg signaled him to come closer and look. There in the album was in the first age a photo of a human man…he was tall, thin, and had what look like blond-orange hair slicked back. He was wearing a vest and dark colored pants and was holding a microphone…while hugging Pearl who had the deepest shade of blush she had ever seen…every single photo was of him or of him and Pearl. In one she was embracing him while locking eyes with him and was signed: "I thinking of you love". The signature looked like a big B and a D.

-Humm…who is he?—Steven asked still confused.

-Steven are you dense…he is Mayor Tom…Ziggy Stardust, the Thin White Duke, the possessor of the "area",—Connie said in disbelief—He is…—

-David Bowie.—Greg said with reverence.

-NOOOOOOO!—Everybody turned to see Pearl looking at them…then she collapsed to her knees.—Steven how could you?—Pearl said crossing despair.

-Pearl I still don't quite know what is going on.—Steven said still trying to figure out.

-Here look at this.—Buck said cell phone on hand. After the song ended Steven understood.

-WOW, you dated a rock star?—Steven said exited.

-IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I WAS CONFUSED…I thought that he was not human.—Pearl said defensive.

-Easy error to make with the Bowie.—Greg said as the cool kids nodded in agreement.—You did much more if these photos are to believe,—he said looking at the last photos.—Humm this one's aren't for you kids,—he told Steven and Connie.

* * *

Pearl laid there in the pool of her room as she had laid there for the past hour since she was exposed to the whole of Beach City. How could Steven do something so vile to her? How could they not see how badly this affected her? How this as a whole could change things? Close to her on a table was the object that had brought her so much pain and suffering…not to mention humiliation, never forget that. She had considered the possibility to take it and simply burn it but there was no point to do it. Burning it was the thing to do before, when nobody knew that she had it, now the town knew and that was final. Sighing she could not help but smile a little remembering the past, every concert every photograph that she sent to him…After every concert, the correspondence that they shared (that it was in a different box properly organized but better not tempt fate). Lifting herself up she began to walk and after getting enough courage she stepped outside…the beach house was empty. Because the house was so open it was not hard to see that nobody was present but still she checked the bathroom in silence to see if there was someone who could be waiting for her to ask her questions; she did not know if she could answer any of them at the moment.

That was odd…the whole house was empty, then she saw outside there was a red cat. Smiling she began walking to the obviously transformed Garnet to ask where they all just went. But the cat quickly jumped from the rail where it was perched and began to run. Pearl found this out of place and curious of this sudden change in attitude of the leader of the gems, she began to follow her.

As soon as she was outside she saw Garnet was just 10 meters from the stairs of the house and looking back as if waiting on her. Soon she was in the last step and the cat came close to her.

"Garnet why did you-?" but it was not to be because as soon as she began speaking Garnet the cat began running again. Exasperated Pearl began to get curious and annoyed. Just what was Garnet intending? For the sake of curiosity she will keep playing this game and follow her wherever she wanted her to be. If she were not so fixated on Garnet the cat, she would have seen Amethyst in her owl form over looking the chase and quickly flying away to downtown Beach city.

After what felt like a hour she finally caught on that Garnet was intentionally getting her to run in circles along the beach, intentionally keeping her from going to the town. It was then when that Pearl tried to get to the town…and was promptly blocked by a very fast Garnet.

"Garnet what is going on?"

"I can't tell."

"You can't, you won't, you couldn't or you chose not to?"

"Yes."

Resigned to keep trying to find a proper opening past Garnet and to get to the city…now she was curious as to what was happening, were they trying to keep her out of something? It was then when a owl sang and as Garnet gave a quick look over to see the purple one smile, she began to run to the city. The weirdness of it all was so much. This was baffling. Just what was the end game to all of this? Following at a reasonable pace she entered Beach City…the whole city was dark. At the center was an empty stage …probably the remnants of a party of some, even of no significance, like a lot of them in the small town. As she walked she saw something that got her attention, there was a pair of black pants. Folded neatly in a table and very nicely pressed. She caught on that they were the very similar to the ones she had used in the concert, the night in Germany…carrying them she saw closer to the stage a white shirt, it was the one that she used during the whole Empire City thing, she saw then some dark shoes and a vest in the back of the stage. Now in the back with every piece of clothing she saw a final piece back stage…a nice black hat, very fine and clearly smelled clean. The whole outfit smelled clean, it was very carefully ironed and….she heard it. Faint but getting louder. She did not know how to react. Looking at the clothes she saw something up in the back of the stage, there in a shadow she saw Steven…he had his face painted with a lightning bolt crossing his face and smiled at her. Pearl felt warmth inside her as she caught on what was happening.

Silently she got dressed in the whole outfit. After she buttoned up the vest and put on a pair of cufflinks she walked over to see that the curtains were closed but she could see Garnet who was dressed like him, like in the stardust…there was Amethyst dressed as him in that puppet movie. Connie was playing the violin. They had put the beginning of the song on a loop for her…the curtain opened.

 _I, I wish you could swim_

She heard the voice of Steven began in one of the microphones.

 _Like the dolphins_

Connie soon followed Steven's voice and sang along with him.

 _Like dolphins can swim_

Now it was Amethyst's turn, she felt herself so overwhelmed by this gesture of both her friends and Steven.

 _Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

Now Garnet joined them and turning she smiled at Pearl…it was time…

 _We can beat them, forever and ever_

 _She sang it like she was talking…_

 _Oh, we can be heroes just for one day_

Grabbing the microphone stand lightly she leaned a little on it.

 _I, I will be King_

Hand on her chest she said the words looking at the front, seeing the for first time now the public…they were all here…

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be us just for one day_

While saying the last phrase Pearl lifted her right hand and index finger to mark one day.

 _I, I can remember_

 _(I remember)_

 _Standing by the wall_

 _(By the wall)_

 _And the guns, shot above our heads_

 _(Over our heads)_

 _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall_

 _(Nothing could fall)_

 _And the shame, was on the other side_

 _Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_

 _Then we could be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be heroes_

 _We can be heroes_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be heroes….._

As Pearl was sitting at the edge of the stage looking at the now empty-for-real place, she could not help but smile…they did not mock her, they tried to find a way to honored her…and Steven was now probably soundly asleep. It made her sigh as she began walking to the house…then she began to sing, thinking of Rose…and of him…

 _I, I will be King_

 _And you, you will be Queen_

 _Though nothing will drive them away_

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

 _We can be us just for one day….._

As she entered the door in the house she decided to sleep…just this time and before she closed her eyes she sang a final line...

 _We can be heroes just for one day_

Notes: The song by David Bowie, Heroes, I thought is very appropriate for Pearl and the Crystal gems. Could be seen as a final part for the Pearl David Bowie Fangirl series.


End file.
